FMA truth and dares
by F.M.A.F.R.E.A.K.8
Summary: hey we are giving the FMA cast both a truth and a crazy dare
1. Chapter 1

**A/M: This is a FMA truth and dare game, where truth and dares are given to the FMA cast!!! Today we also have a guest Dark Angel...I bet you know who she is..... Well ENJOY!!**

**FMAFREAK: And we are here because we are going to give truths to Ed, Al and Winry…..We will do this by giving everyone a very crazy dare and also a very interesting truth question!!**

Ed: YOU MUST BE KIDDING!!!

Roy: I am not surprised, I've been getting dares from these other and now you??

FMAFREAK: I am not surprised the tiny bean disagrees….

Ed: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DISAGREEING TEENY TINY BEA…..

Al: Nii-San…she didn't really say all that… *Frowning at his brother*

Winry: SHUT UP EDWARD!!!! * Shouts at the top of her lungs*

FMAFREAK: Now for our fist truth and the crazy dare….This is from **well, ME!!!**

Ed: WHAT??!!

**FMAFREAK: Yeah Ed…ME!!! Well first I will be giving a truth and a dare for Ed..**

**Ed- the dare is to give a 5 second French kiss to Winry, the truth is what is your true feelings for Winry??**

**Winry- Kiss him back and what are your true feelings for Ed???**

**And Al: your dare is to stay in a room, with no cats for a week, but in another room have a whole lot of cats meowing…His truth question is what is your feelings for your brother??**

Well Ed your first!! Also I have invited Dark Angel to have a look at the truth and the dares I have given!!

Dark Angel: Hey FMA cast and thanks FMAFREAK…I can't wait to take a..

FMAFREAK: Shut Up Dark Angel!!*Shouts this* They don't know what we are planning….*whispers this to Dark Angel, but letting Ed hear it*

Dark Angel: Ohhhhh

Ed: WHAT DO WE NOT KNOW??!

Al: Nii-San!!

FMAFREAK: Nothing…Anyway get to your dare Winry and Ed….

Dark Angel: * Gets camera out*

*Smooch*

*click*

*smooch*

*Click*

Roy: that was soo sweet!!

Ed: *Blushes*

Winry:*Blushes*

Ed and Winry: Shut Up Roy!!

Riza: hey Ed….well what are your true feelings for Ed???

Ed: Well my true feelings for Winry are THAT I ONLY LIKE HER AS A FRIEND!!!

FMAFREAK: Now Winry what are your feelings for Ed??

Winry: I only like him as a friend…

FMA Cast: so sweet!!

Dark Angel: * whispers this* I got all of this on video…And I am going to send it everyone…

FMAFREAK: Cool!! Now for Al's dare…Your honour Dark Angel

*pushes Al into another room* *locks the door* *whole lot of cats come through the door*

Al: NII-SAN HELP ME….THEY ARE TOTOURING ME!!!

Ed: Sorry Al, but it's a dare…

FMAFREAK: Now for your truth question…What are your feelings for your brother???

Al: Nii-San…I love him because he saved me from dying and has cared for me all the time!!!

Riza: That's soo sweet!!!

Winry: I just love you Al!!

FMAFREAK: what did you just say??

Winry: * Blushes*

Al: *Blushes*

**FMAFREAK: Well that will be it for today...Hope you enjoyed it!! I will have the next one as soon as you send in those dares and some truth questions…remember do one on each character!!!**

**A/M: Hope you enjoyed my very first chapter on the truth and dares!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/M: Welcome back today we have three different people with different dares!!! Enjoy chapter 2!!!!  
**

**FMAFREAK: Welcome back everyone!!! Today we have plenty of crazy dares just for Ed…..**

Ed: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME???!!!

Al: NII-SAN!! She just saying there are crazy dares for all of us today!! But she is evil still because she is tutoring me!! , and remember I am still in this room….

FMAFREAK: Yeah!! And thanks Al for sticking up for me!! Ohhhhh, I absolutely forgot you were in there…..

*FMAFREAK lets out Al, Al is running towards the cats and the cats are running towards Al*

Al: I just love you guys!!

Cat's: MEOW!!! MEOW!!!

Dark Angel: SHUT UP AL AND YOU STUPID CATS!!!!!I want to see the dares… NOW!!! Definitely the ones for Ed and Roy!!

FMAFREAK: Yeah…now these dares are from **xplanetsx…let's see what we have today!! **

**Hehehehe that was funny :D  
I got dares for some hehehehe  
Ed- dress as a fairy and dance around while admitting hes small,  
Roy- join ed with the fairy costume and dancing and admitting hes a pervert and thats all I can think of...very evil indeed hehe :D good luck XD**

Xplanetsx: don't ya think they are very cool and evil dares….anyway Ed in that treasure box there are two fairy costumes, yours is the small and Roy you do the same thing, except yours is the larger one…

Ed: DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO DRESS UP AS A FAIRY AND DANCE AROUND WITH HIM??!! * points at Roy*

Roy: YEAH.. DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO DANCE WITH THAT POONEY TINY LITTLE BEAN??AND I ALSO HAVE A NAME!!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A POONEY TINY BEAN THAT CAN FIT UNDER A DOOR CRACK???!!

Roy: I DIDN'T SAY ALL THAT!!

Dark Angel: SHUT UP AND GET YOUR FAIRY COSTUMES ON!! And who thinks I should use a camera??

FMA Cast: ME ME ME ME!!!* Everyone says this except Roy and Ed*

Roy and Ed: WHY DO YOU NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE??

Dark Angel: BECAUSE I WANT TO...AND I NEED TO SHOW EVERYONE THIS AMAZING SHOW!!!

FMAFREAK: Just get your fairy costumes on….people are waiting for the fun to begin!!

* Ed and Roy put costumes on and start dancing*

FMA Cast: * laughing their heads off*

FMAFREAK: Now xplanetsx tell them what to do now!! I'm so excited to hear it!!

Xplanetsx: Ok the second part of the dare, for Ed, is admit you are small, and you still need to dance…. and Roy admit you are a pervert!!

Ed: I AM NOT TEENY AND I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT I AM!!!

FMAFREAK: There Ed's other dares done…

Ed: WHAT??!!

Dark Angel: you just admitted it, you loser!! Your turn Roy!!

Roy: Ok I am a pervert…but only for women because they are soooo cute!!

Riza: Are you saying I am one of the many ladies you think are hot??

Roy: No….I am saying all women are cute but you are the cutest of them all…

Riza: EWWW!!

FMAFREAK: that's not the end of our dares we still have one more….this one is form **.Fan…. Woohoo!  
Mwahahaha...Ed. Sorry, you're my favorite character and all...seriously...but it's so funny when you react to stuff! Your reactions got me hooked to FMA, so thank you, Ed! Now, for the torture...  
You must give someone you hate the MOST (your world or ours) a ton of Valentine's chocolates, then tell them the truth about how you feel. Then, you must French-kiss them for a minute straight! Hahaha. :3**

Ohhhhh we have someone that loves giving really crazy dares!!!

Ed: The person I hate the most is…….Ohhhhh *puts on his evil face!!* ROY MUSTANG….THATS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I'VE EVER MET..…

* Ed hands over a ton of valentines chocolates*

Ed: Ok done…

FMAFREAK: WAIT!!!

Ed: WHAT NOW??!!

FMAFREAK: You need to do the second part of the dare…..Fan do the honors of telling Ed, what he has to do next!!

.Fan: OK..Now Ed you need to French kiss Roy for at least a minute!!

Ed: WHY WOULD I KISS HIM AND WHY DOESN"T ANYONE GIVE DARES TO OTHER PEOPLE!!!

Roy: YEAH…WHY WOULD I KISS A SHORT GUY LIKE HIM….even if I think he is kinda cute…*mumbles this*

Dark Angel: What did you just say??

Roy: I just told the truth about how I feel about…..Ed….

Ed: YOU THINK I'M KINDA CUTE??!! I TOTALLY HATE YOU NOW!!

Winry: GET TO THE KISSING DARE NOW!!

Ed and Roy: YES SIR!!

*Ed and Roy Kiss*

*Dark Angel takes picture*

*smooch*

*Click*

Ed: EWWWW!! I HATED THAT!!

Roy: AWWWW!!! That was nice*whispers this, but everyone heard*

Riza and Winry: YOU THINK THAT WAS NICE??!! IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!

FMAFREAK and Dark Angel: THAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY!!

FMAFREAK: Anyway here is another dare…from**8Dark Angel8...**

**H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S!! I think that's how you spell that. Anyways, I got dares for YA'll!  
Ed: Cut his hair into a top knot and dress up as a sumo wrestler  
Winry: Admit that she likes Ed not only as a friend if ya know what I mean *wink wink*  
Roy: I hate you so I wanna do something evil. I dare me to pounce on you in the whole chapter!  
Riza: I dare you to give me your guns! HAHA!!  
F.M.A.F.R.E.A.K.8: I dare you to worship MOI!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!  
Funga fufu...  
CYA!**

Ed: WHAT??!!  
FMAFREAK: I DON"T LIKE THIS EITHER!!

Dark Angel: Even if you don't like you have to do it!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!

Roy: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME??!!

Dark Angel: Because your mean and a pervert…*says this so casually*

Riza: It is true!!

FMAFREAK: Pass your guns over to Dark Angel.

*Riza passes her guns with a sad look on her face*

Dark Angel: YES!!! Can I jump on Roy now?? CAN I?? CAN I???

FMAFREAK: GO AHEAD!!

Dark Angel: YEAH!!!* starts jumping on Roy*

Roy: OW OWW!!!

*Ed starts cracking up laughing*

Roy: WHAT…OW…ARE…OWWW!!....YOU….OWWW!!!....LAUGHING…OWWW!!...AT...LITTLE……OWW!!!.. BEAN??!!

Ed: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE BEAN??!!

Winry: SHUT UP ED!!!

Al: NII-SAN!!!

Dark Angel: YOUR TURN WINRY!!!

Winry: I don't like him at all, only as a friend!!!

Dark Angel: We know you do like him more than a friend!!

Winry: I DON'T!!!

Dark Angel: I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR TOOL BOX FOREVER, IF YOU DON'T TELL US THE TRUTH!!* takes Winry's tool box away*

Winry: OKAY, OKAY!!! I DO LIKE EDWARD MORE THAN A FRIEND!!!NOW CAN I HAVE MY TOOL BOX BACK??!!* screams at the top of her lungs*

Ed: coooooollll…* whispers this*

Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FMAFREAK: LAST BUT NOT LEAST ED!!!! YOUR TURN!!

Dark Angel: I BAGS GOING TO CUT HIS HAIR!!!

* Dark Angel cuts Ed's hair*

Ed: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!

Dark Angel: PUT ON THAT SUMO WRESTLER SUIT THAT'S IN THAT TREASURE TEST WHILE I TAKE A PICTURE!!!

*Ed puts on Sumo Wrestler suit on* *Dark Angel takes picture*

Ed: HEY!!!

Winry: I SOOO WANT TO SEE THAT PICTURE!!!!

* Dark Angel passes picture over*

Winry and Dark Angel: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!

Ed: LET ME SEE!!!

Winry: NO.!

FMAFREAK: and that's all the dares for today!!

Dark Angel: AHEM!!!

FMAFREAK: YES??!!  
Dark Angel: you have forgotten a dare….

FMAFREAK: What dare??

Dark Angel: Your dare..

FMAFREAK: I don't have a dare…

FMA Cast: YES YOU DOO!!!

Dark Angel: YOU NEED TO WORSHIP MEEEE!!!!

FMAFREAK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

* FMAFREAK starts worshiping Dark Angel*

FMAFREAK: I SOOOOOOO HATE THIS!!!!

Ed: GO DARK ANGEL!!! I still hate you though….

**A/M: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2!!! and please put some truth and dares, when you review!!! and tell your friends if you enjoyed it!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**FMAFREAK: Welcome back to the chamber where we torture ED!!**

Ed: WHAT??!!

Winry: SHE IS JUST TEASING YOU!!

Al: NII-SAN!!

FMAFREAK: I just love how you react to what I say to you!!

Riza: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!! Can I please have my guns back??!! * Says so sweetly*

FMAFREAK: Should she Dark Angel??

Dark Angel: I have no idea how to use them, so yeah!! * Passes back guns*

Riza: YEAH!!

FMFREAK: NOW EERYONES HAPPY…… SO NOW BACK TO THE DARES!!! Te first dare is from our very dear friend **Dark Angel…**

**REALLY LUV IT!! I have a few dares.**

**Ed: I dare you to drink milk... BTW I hate milk to so ha!**

**Al: I don't know but let me drum your armor! I wanna play drums on you**

**Winry: Sell your tools on eBay**

**Roy: give all your gloves and let me burn you**

**Riza: Eat Pie for fun!**

**Envy: One question... why are you dressed up as a palm tree?**

**Lust: Cut your nails!**

**Gluttony: Chase FMAFREAK and try to eat her!**

**Scar: Chase FMAFREAK and try to kill her!**

**Sheska: Burn all your books!**

**Hughes: Cut all your pictures of elicia!**

**Pinako: Admit that you're shorter than Ed**

**Ed: Say your really short and go emo!**

**Ling: EAT THE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!!(Love ling!!)**

**Lan Fan: Love ya so go out with ling!**

**FMAFREAK: worship me again!**

**FMAFREAK: call me AWESOME GODDESS!**

**FMAFREAK: Question; can i have candy?**

**Ed: Make Al get really mad since he never gets mad**

**Winry: wear make up!**

**I know this is a lot but its fun to torture them!! CYA! I am so EVIL...**

WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! WHAT A LOT OF DARES!!!!!

Dark Angel: Yeah I know isn't it good??!!

Ed and FMAFREAK: NOOOO!! WHY DO I HAVE THREE DARES???

Dark Angel: because you do….

FMAFREAK: * gives an evil look at Dark Angel* Now everyone do your dares!! Ed here's your milk *passes Ed his milk*

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Angel: Open Wide!!

*Ed opens his mouth*

* Dark Angel starts pouring the glass of milk*

*Ed bits Dark Angel's finger*

Dark Angel: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! WHY YOU LITTLE TURD!!!

Ed: WHOS A SUPER SMALL BRAT YOU CAN'T SEE AND DOESN'T GROW UP??!!

Dark Angel: At least you have drunk your milk.

Ed: I KNOW AND IT WAS DISGUSTING!!

Dark Angel: I WANT TO DRUM!!!! NOW!!!! * Starts drumming on Al's armor* YEAHHHH!!! THIS IS FUN!!!

FMAFREAK: Winry your turn!!

Winry: Goodbye poor tools * starts crying* * sells the tools for 40000 yen*

Ed: YOU BABY!!!

Winry: I AM NOT A BABY!!! * Starts crying even more*

Dark Angel: YOU BABIES!!!

Winry and Ed: WE ARE NOT BABIES!!!

Pinako: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!

FMAFREAK: ROY!!

Roy: YES SIR* Roy Salutes to FMAFREAK*

FMAFREAK: YOUR TURN!!

Dark Angel: *lights a fire* PASS ME THOSE GLOVES!!!

Roy: NOOOOOOO!!! * Holds them right up in the air*

Armstrong: Got them!!

Roy: HEY?! When did he get here??!!

* Armstrong passes the gloves to Dark Angel* * Dark Angel puts them in the fire*

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! * Goes on his knees*

FMAFREAK: RIZA!!!  
Riza: I so love my Dare!! * starts eating pie*

FMAFREAK: DARK ANGEL!!  
Dark Angel: Envy, why are you dressed up as a palm tree?

Envy: I AM NOT DRESSED UP AS A PALM TREE!!!

Dark Angel: then what are you dressed up as??

Envy: A PALM TREE!!

FMAFREAK: That's confusing…LUST!! Your turn!!

Lust: NOOOOOO!!!!  
Dark Angel: Do you want me to do the honours?? * Cuts Lust's nails*

Lust: I'M BLEEDING!!!

Envy: no your not..

Dark Angel: Are you bleeding from the inside?

Lust: MAYBE!!

FMAFREAK: I HATE THE NEXT DARES!!! * Runs out the door*

Gluttony: HUMAM FLESH!!! COME BACK HERE!!! * Chases FMAFREAK*

Scar: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE I NEED TO DO MY DARE!!! * Runs out the door after FMAFREAK and Gluttony*

_____________________AN______HOUR __________LATER_________________________________________

* FMAFREAK comes in the door, huffing and puffing*

FMAFREAK: I…..Out….Run….Them….

Gluttony and Scar: I FOUND YOU!!

Lust: Gluttony stop it NOW!!!

* Gluttony stops in his tracks*

* Scar stops*

Scar: This will be no fun without Gluttony*

FMAFREAK and Dark Angel: BOOK BURNING TIME!!!!!

Sheska: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Dark Angel: YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! * gets match out and burns all of Sheska's books*

Sheska: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!!!!!!!

Dark Angel: HUGHES!!! GET YOUR PICTURES OUT OF ELICIA!! NOW!!!

FMAFREAK: Here's the scissors *passes Hughes the scissors*

Hughes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cuts his pictures of Elicia*

FMAFREAK: Now you have done, it's time for Pinako to admit that she is shorter than Ed!!!!

Pinako: I AM NEVER GOING TO ADMIT THAT TO THAT PEA!!!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA, YOU BEAN??!!!

Pinako: WHY YOU……

FMAFREAK and Dark Angel: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!

Pinako: ..ok I am smaller than Ed…… * whispers this*

Ed: YEAHHHH!!!

Dark Angel: Ed!! Your turn!!

Ed: What??!!

Dark Angel: Yes you heard me your turn!!!

Ed: OK!! Iamreallyshort…*says this really fast**puts black on and cuts himself* THERE DONE!!! I AM NOW EMO!!

Ling: YEAH MY TURN!!!! *runs to the buffet* YUMMMMY

Lan Fan: COOOL Dark Angel loves me!!!

Ling: YEAH, LAN FAN IS GOING OUT WITH ME!!!

Lan Fan: SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT!!  
Dark Angel: I did actually…. Anyway if you don't do it I will make you kiss him….

Lan Fan: FINE!!! I WILL GO OUT WITH LING!! He is my prince after all….

Ling: YEAH!!!! THIS FOOD IS YUMMMMMY!!!

Dark Angel: your turn to worship me again FMAFREAK!!!

FMAFREAK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes down onto her knees and worships Dark Angel* ohhhhh…awesome goddess…* Whispers this*

Dark Angel: OHHH YEA!!! And Can I have candy?? *looks at FMAFREAK's BIGGG bag of candy and drooling*

FMAFREAK: Sure*passes the smallest bit of candy*

*Dark Angel starts crying*

Ed: YOU BABY!! MAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Al: NII-SAN!!!

Ed: DARK ANGEL'S A BABY!!!! HAHAHAHAHA

Al: NII-SAN!! * starts getting angry*

*Dark Angel starts crying even harder*

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Al: EDWARD!!! *slaps Ed hard* *Ed starts crying*

FMAFREAK: WOAH!! I have never seen you angry Al. AND STOP CRYING ED AND DARK ANGEL!!

Dark Angel: Winry!!! * passes her a makeup box*

Winry: I AM NEVER GOING TO PUT MAKEUP ON!!

Ed: Do you want me to do it? * Evil grin on his face*

Winry: NOOO. SOMEONE PASS ME A MIRROR!! * Dark Angel passes her a mirror* *Winry put the makeup on*

Al and Ed: WOAH!!!

Ed: you look very pretty Winry. * whispers this in Winry's ear*

Winry: Thanks Ed.

Dark Angel: awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!

FMAFREAK: TIME TO HEAR FROM OUR NEXT PERSON!!! It is **xplanetsx**

**Hehehehe bless them all :D**

**I'll give presents to them all hold on...maybe not for Roy...unless he does this dare...**

**Roy-to not go on a date for a whole month! And maybe dye his hair pink...**

**Oh right I forgot the presents for everyone! Ok Ed- some hair gel, try to make different hairstyles like not in a girly plaits; Al- a kitten; Hawkeye- loads of guns and snipers!!; Roy- a pen so get on with your work :D Armstrong- some sweets :D**

That's soooo not fare at all I get no gifts!!!

Ed: COOL I GET PRESENTS!!!!! NO ONE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!!! WHAT??!! I DO NOT HAVE GIRLY PLATE!!

Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME??!!

FMAFREAK: Hey Roy you can get presents only if you do the dare….. And everyone in the world hates you!!

* FMAFREAK and Dark Angel passes out the presents to everyone except Roy*

Ed and Al: COOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS AGAIN!!

Cat: MEOW!!

Riza: COOOOOL!!! GUNS!!!

Armstrong: YUMMY!!!

Ling: WHAT??!! I DON'T GET ANY!!

FMAFREAK: Roy!! Your turn!!

Roy: ok I will not go a date for a month and someone dye my hair pink..

Dark Angel: I'll do the honour. * Dyes Roy's hair hot pink*

Roy: EWWWWWW!!

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

FMAFREAK: heres your pen. * passes Roy his pen*

FMAFREAK: heres the next set of dares form **FMAFAN**

**Hehehehe...  
Um, I guess...I dare Al to swear for as long as he can.  
For Ed...I dare him to drink alcohol. :)  
**

COOOL there is only dares for Ed and Al now!!

Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

FMAFREAK: Al time to swear as long as you can!!!

Al: crap, shit, fuck you, ass, anus, bullshit, damn, dickshit, fuckhole, what the heck, goddamnit…..I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!!!!!

Dark Angel: you did longer than I thought you would!!!

FMAFREAK: YEA!!! Your turn Ed!!!* passes Ed a whole bottle of Alcohol*

Ed: ok… * Drinks the whole bottle* YUM!!!

**FMAFREAK: Ok and that's it for the day….. send some dares is please….I have none!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/M: Welcome back, Todays games is VERY long! SO ENJOY! ~ You must know Ed isn't that happy in this chapter!**

**FMAFREAK: Welcome back everyone! Today we have some very interesting dare! Guess what Ed?**

Ed: What?

FMAFREAK: THEY ARE ALL FOR YOU!

Ed: WHAT?

Al: NII-SAN! CALM DOWN!

Winry: Calm down shorty!

Ed: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Al: as if that would make him calm down…

Winry: Shorty, that's what I called you. What's wrong with that? * has a wicked face on*

FMAFREAK: Here we go again*rolls eyes, but has a huge smile on*

Dark Angel: I LOVE this DRAMA!

Ed: YOU'RE HERE AGAIN?

Dark Angel: Sure. Aren't I always her?

FMAFREAK: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Now we can have the dares. The first ones are from our friend; **FMAFan!** Here's what she said!

**XD I LOLed and ROFLed and other things during this! This is funnier than mine! Make more, make more!Since Ling is crying in a corner *DO IT NOW, OR THAT WOULD BE LYING!*...I will dare him to kiss Lan Fan (ling)and ask Lan Fan to marry you. Fufufu...Um, Roy, dye your hair green.**

**Riza, u must rainbow dye your military uniform and present yourself to the Furher!**

**Ed, , bye. *okay, that sounds weird...*Um...oh! Armstrong, I dare u to become wiener sized and have no muscles. And u cant show , let Ed beat u up. It will be , beat wiener-Armstrong in a muscle contest. Again, , get drunk on coffee...somehow...and do something , get drunk on kitten pee. okay, bye.:)This will be fun. (Al's still meh favorite character) **

Ed: YES!

Winry: What? *looks confused*

Ed: I FINIALLY GET TO BEAT UP IZUMI! Hahahahhahahahhahahahha

Izumi: GREAT! Thanks a lot!

FMAFan: HEHE

FMAFREAK: DARES NOW! LING!

Ling: what….*still crying* but still happy of what I'm gonna do..

Dark Angel: YOUR DARE! KISS LAN FAN…..NOW!Ling and Lan Fan: WHAT?

*dark Angel gets out camera*

*smooch*

*click*

*smooch*

*click*

Winry: Awwwwww

Ed: that's weird…..

FMAFREAK: next part of the dare!

Ling: oh…..

Dark Angel: come on!

Ling: ok……. Lan Fan, Would marry me?

Lan Fan: No….

Ed, FMAFREAK and Dark Angel: why?

Lan Fan: Because you are my prince, but not my husband to be.

*ling starts crying even more*

FMAFREAK: oh well. ROY!

Roy: *salutes* Yes Sir!

FMAFREAK: haha…your…..turn…..now….*hands over green hair dye*

Roy: how do I do this?

Winry: *evil look in eyes* I'll do it!

Roy: o……kkk….

*Winry makes Roy's hair one side dark green, other side light green*

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA

Dark Angel: YOU LOOK HILARIOUS!

Riza: *whispers this* You actually look cute in green hair.

FMAFREAK: WHAT?

Riza: *blushes*

Ed:*cracking up laughing*

Al: Nii-San! that's not nice. * trying not to laugh*

FMAFREAK: NEXT! RIZA!

Riza: NOOO! *gets out the rainbow dye**dyes her military uniform*

Ed: FURHER! COME HERE!

Furher: WHAT? AHHHHHHH! * sees Riza's uniform*

Riza: *all innocent and embarrassed* It was a dare. I SWEAR!

Furher: It actually looks good on you….you must wear that to work from today on.

Riza: NOOOOOO! *gets on knees and starts begging*

Ed: BWAHHAHAHAHA

Riza: shrimp!

Ed: WHOS A SUPER SMALL BRAT THAT CAN WALK UNDER A DOOR?

Dark Angel and FMAFREAK: hahahahahahahaahahahaa

Al: NII-SAN!

Roy: SHUT UP YOU TURDS!

Ed: WHO DID YOU JUST CALL A TURD?

Al: that didn't help at all

FMAFREAK: NEXT DARE! This one is gonna be cool!

Armstrong: NOOOoooooo!I am not going to work out for a month and eat 2 meals a day…

FMAFREAK: LONGER THAN I EXPECTED! IZUMI, ED!

Izumi: Ok, Ed try and beat me up!

Ed: COOOL! *sends a pile of rocks towards Izumi*

*Izumi steps aside**Ed slaps her*

Ed: COOL! I hit her!

Izumi: I'm letting you shrimp.

*Ed gets really angry and starts doing all sorts of weird stuff*

FMAFREAK: TIMES UP!

Ed: NOOOOOOO! I WASN'T FINISHED!

Izumi: Thank-you

FMAFREAK: SIG! Your dare now!

Sig: YES!

*beats Armstrong in a wrestling contest*

Armstrong: STUPID DARE! I LOST! * starts crying*

Ed: COFFEE TIME!

*drinks 10 cups of coffee and starts rolling around on the floor*

FMAFREAK: Al! heres your kitten pee!

Ed: KITTEN PEE?

Al: Yep, ewwwww!*drinks kitten pee* EWWWW! Even if I love cats I hate the Pee!

FMAFREAK: that's the end of those dares! Now some from our other friend **xplanetx!**

I wonder what the dares are?

**hahahahahaha funny :D aww I didn't give any to ling, Lan fan,I'm gonna give them pressies!ling a massive pile of foodLan fan some sweetsand Roy some nice pink hair dye, keep dying your hair and im sure you'll get lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and etc dates ^^ if fails...you can go out with Black hayate XD and yes i do hate you...Havoc rules! havoc will get a present too! some cigarettes :Doh oh, and pressie to FMAFREAK8 too! heres some sweets and chocolate... dont feed it to Roy, he'll become cocky XDdares now Roy- WEAR A MINISKIRT!Truth to Havoc- who would you date out of the following girls: HAWKEYE, CATHERINE ARMSTRONG, OLIVIER ARMSTRONG, SHESKA, LEITENANT ROSS, OR LUST?Hawkeye- wear a miniskirt too!Ed- beat yourself uptruth to al- would you go out with Winry if she asked? (random question)truth to ed- same question would u go out with Winry if she asked?truth to Winry- would you go out with ed or al? **

Ed: PRESENTS!

FMAFREAK: there isn't any for you! Only for Ling, Lan Fan, Roy, Hovec and of course ME!

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE HATES ME!

Winry and Roy: again*rolls eyes*

FMAFREAK: HERE IS YOUR PRESENTS EVERYONE! The ones that got them though. Ling- here is your massive pile of food!

Ling- YEAAHHH!

FMAFREAK: Lan Fan- Here are your sweets!

Lan Fan- Thanks

Ling- I WANT THEM!

Lan Fan- No.

FMAFREAK: Roy- heres your pink hair dye! Remember you have to do it or else!

Roy: Ok.

Winry: I'll dye your hair again! Cause I have a brilliant IDEA!

Ed: OH GREAT! This isn't gonna be good

Roy: O….kkk..

*****Winry dyes one side of Roy's hair pink, but keeps the other side green*

Ed, Dark Angel, Al, Winry and FMAFREAK: COOOL!

Roy: EWWW!

FMAFREAK: HEY ROY! THAT LOOKS SOOO COOL! WINRY GREAT IDEA!

Winry: Thank you very much.

FMFREAK: Hovec here is you present

Hovec: THANKS!

FMAFREAK: YES I HAVE SWEETS AND CHOCOLATE! NONE FOR YOU GUYS!

Lan Fan: I have some already!

FMAFREAK: oh yea…DARES NOW!*went from sad to happy* ROY! Your up!

Roy: cool a mini-skirt! I will give this to the ladies after this dare!

FMAFREAK: Here's your mini-skirt *passes Roy the mini-skirt*

* Roy puts it on and twirls around, like a girl*

Roy: WOHOO!

Ed: HAHAHAHAHA! You look hilarious!

Al: hahahahaha…..NII-SAN! Hahahahahaha…..

FMAFREAK: TRUTHS! We haven't had those in a while…… Hovec!

Hovec: YES?

FMAFREAL: Who would you date out of the following girls: Hawkeye. Catherine Armstrong, Olivier Armstrong, Sheska, Lieutenant Ross, or Lust?

Hovec: this is very hard! I will choose Lust cause of those Boobs she has! They are large!

Lust: WHAT? * throws Hovec into a Al*

Hovec: OUCH!

Al: What? I didn't feel anything!

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Lust: serves you right!

Hovec: What did I do?

Lust: WATCHA THINK!

Hovec: AHHHH! * runs away*

*Lust chases after him*

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

FMAFREAK: Riza, sorry you have a dare….

Riza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FMAFREAK: YES! * passes the same mini-skirt Roy was wearing just a second ago* * Riza puts the skirt on*

Riza: EWWWW! * takes it straight off*

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

FMAFREAK: is that all you do Ed is laugh at everyone? *trying not laugh herself*

Ed: NOPE! See I just said this! And I'm not laughing! * trying very hard not to laugh*

FMAFREAK: you won't laugh for your dare! Instead we'll laugh at you!

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FMAFREAK: SLACK YA SELF NOW!

Ed: OW! *hits himself with his automail* OW! *does the same thing again*

FMAFREAK: hahaha…. Al you have a truth now! Whoa another truth!

Al: ok

FMAFREAK: Would you go out with Winry if you asked?

Al: ahhhhh…*blushing* m….a…….y…….b………..e………

Ed: Yes or no?

Al: ok…..ye….a * whole face red as a cherry*

FMAFREAK: Ed your truth now!

Ed: WHAT? MORE?

FMAFREAK: yep… ok same question as Al had…. Will you go out with Winry if she asked you?

Ed: NO WAY! * whispers in Winry's ear, yes I would*

FMAFREAK: ok, we all know you want to though Ed.

Ed: NO I DON'T!

FMAFREA: Winry your turn!

Winry: ok… I wonder what the question is….

FMFREAK: Would you rather go out with Ed or Al?

Winry: Al. *Al starts blushing* Because he is tall and Ed is WAY to short!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN WHO CAN BE SQUASHED IN SIDE A BOOK, A VERY SMALL ONE AT THAT!

Winry: *rolls eyes* I didn't say that much!

Al: NII-SAN!

Ed: YOU STILL CALLED ME SHORT? WHICH I'M NOT!

Winry: yes you are

Ed: NO I'M NOT

Winry: yes

Ed: NO!

FMAFREAK: SHUT UP! EVERYONE! that's all those dares now…. So lets get the next ones!

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FMAFREAK: YES! Ok here they are.. The next one's are from **WaterGirl11.…. **Heres the dares…

**Me: Me and my OC Ngu hereNgu: Hello : Dares time!Roy - I feel sorry for him, even though I hate him, So have some better gloves. FMAFREAK - *Hands lots of candy and more* This is for you, Because you didn't get any presents, This is from me!Huges- Be locked in a room with Kidd from Soul Eater and enjoy torcher!Envy &Ed - Get along you two half - Have some kitties! Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Ed: Pretend to be a family!Ed &Envy - Sing "7 things" together, in front of all the FMA Cast, With Roy on Piano, Winry on Drums, Al on Guitar, FMAFREAK on Bass and Riza with guns!Winry &Riza - Give me your guns and tools! Please!FMAFREAK - Give me Candy!Me &Ngu: Bye! **

I must say……. FINALLY I GET SOME CANDY!

Ed: HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAA

WaterGirl11: heres your presents everyone! * passes FMAFREAK her candy* *Passes Al his Kitties!* Now FMAFREAK, Winry and Riza….GUESS WHAT YOU NEED TO DO?

FMAFREAK, Winry and Riza: WHAT?

WaterGirl11: GIVE ME YOUR GUNS, TOOLS, AND CANDY!

FMAFREAK: NOOOOOOOOOO! I never get candy! You'll never get off me! *runs away* * WaterGirl11 runs after*

Winry: Guess I don't have to give my tools to her now!

Riza: SAME!

WaterGirl11: When I get back I will get yours as Well! FMAFEAK GIVE ME YOUR CANDY BACK NOW!

FMAFREAK: NOOOOOOOOO!

_________________________ 5 minutes later __________________________________

WaterGirl11: YESS~! Winry and Riza pass 'em over NOW!

Winry and Riza: NEVER!

*WaterGirl11 snatches the tools and guns off Winry and Riza*

Winry and Riza: NOO! * starts trying to grab them off WaterGirl11*

WaterGirl11: HAHAHAHA * Runs away from everyone and leaves*

Winry: COME BACK HERE!

FMAFREAK: It's the dares TIME NOW! Wahoo! Huges! And Kidd!

Kidd: everything here isn't symmetrical…. It needs to be the same on each side! I better change it all….. * mumbling to himself*

FMAFREAK: Welcome Death the Kidd! You will now be shoved into a room with my *grabs Huges* dear friend Huges here!

Huges: HIM! Death the Kidd what a weird name…

Kidd: I heard that…..

*FMAFREAK pushes Huges and Kidd into a room together*

Kidd: HEY YOU!

FMAFREAK: Yes?

Kidd: This room isn't symmetrical! Why this room not the one that is?

Huges: WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?

FMAFREAK: Ohhh, yea, Kidd is suffering from obsessive-compulsive personality disorder which happens to be about everything being Symmetrical!

Huges: NOOOOOOOO!

Kidd: that's not symmetrical!

Huges: WHO CARES! BECAUSE I DEFINETLY DON'T!

FMAFREAK: ok……. NEXT DARE! Ed and Envy!

Ed: hey brother, how are you?

Envy: WHAT THE HECK! I AM NOT DOING THIS!

FMAFREAK: DO THE DARE NOW PALM TREE!

Envy: I AM NOT A PALM TREE! Ok… I am good brother… but why are you so short, may I ask? Was it our father or your mother?

Ed: I Am NOt SHORt At AlL! *trying not to yell, but is starting to*

FMAFREAK: ok I think that's enough right now… NEXT DARE! Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Ed!

Lust: ok I am fine with this

Ed: Can we just take a picture? I don't want to be a family with these guys!

Envy: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Ed: I don't want to……

Al: NII-SAN SHUT UP!

FMAFREAK: GET IN A LINE AND HUG EACH OTHER SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE A FAMILY!

* everyone lines up and hugs each other* * FMAFREAK takes a picture*

Ed: EWWWW! I TOUCHED THOSE GUYS!

FMAFREAK: hahahahaaha, your idea! NEXT DARE! ED! ENVY! ROY! WINRY! AL! ME! And RIZA!

All: YES!

FMAFREAK: time to play " 7 things" Ed and Envy are singing, Roy on the piano, Winry on the drums, Al on the guitar, I'm on the bass! And Riza with guns!

Riza: OH YEA!

Ed: *to envy* lets take turns of singing but we do the chorus together…..ok?

Envy: ok….I HATE SINGING THOUGH!

FMAFREAK: ok here we go * grabs out her Bass* * passes everyone's instruments*

Ok, 1.……2.…..3 start!

Ed: **sha sha sha**Envy: **I probably shouldn't say this But at times I get so scared When I think about the previous Relationship we shared**Ed: **It was awesome but we lost it It's not possible for me not to care And now were standing in the rain But nothing's ever gonna change Until you hear, my dear**Envy and Ed: **The 7 things I hate about you! The 7 things I hate about you, oh you You're vain, your games, you're insecure You love me, you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to like Your friends, they're jerks When you act like them, just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you**

* Boom*Envy: **It's awkward and silent As I wait for you to say What I need to hear now Your sincere apology**Ed:** When you mean it, I'll believe it If you text it, I'll delete it Let's be clear Oh, I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here**Ed and Envy: **The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure You love me, you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy Your friends, they're jerks When you act like them, just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you**Envy: **And compared to all the great things That would take too long to write I probably should mention the 7 that I like**Ed and Envy: **The 7 things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's When we kiss I'm hypnotized You make me laugh, you make me cry But I guess that's both I'll have to buy Your hands in mine**

* Boom*** When we're intertwined, everything's alright I wanna be with the one I know And the 7th thing I like most that you do You make me love you, you do **

Ed: **you do oooooohhhhh la la la **

Envy: **ooooohhhh (sha) (sha) (sha)***Boom*

Riza: that felt good!

FMAFREAK: THAT WAS COOL! Great job guys!

Envy: ooooohhhh how much I hated that! I SANG MOST OF THE SONG!Ed: hahaha tricked ya!

FMAFREAK: HAHAHA good one Ed! NEXT DARES!

Ed: Hahaha I know!

FMAFREAK: Next dares are from **Darkprincess123**.….. Heres what she said!

**dis is awesomeness I dare Edward to follow Envy around every where saying anything meaning brother and I dare Envy to kill anyone he wants 'cause I love him =)**

Ok really weird! Guess what Ed! Guess what you need to do again!

Ed: WHAT?

FMAFREAK: you need to be brotherly to Envy AGAIN!

Ed: WHAT?

FMAFREAK: You heard me!

Ed: WHAT? AGAIN?

FMAFREAK: YEP!Ed: once is bad enough. BUT TWICE? DON'T EVEN GET ME TLKING ABOUT THAT!

FMAFREAK: hahahahaha go on start!

*Ed goes up to Envy*

Ed: Hey, brother how's it going?

* Envy runs away from Ed* * Ed runs after keeps shouting brotherly things*

FMAFREAK: Envy you can do your dare now!

Envy: COOL THANKS! * runs after Ed trying to kill him*

Ed: WAIT? WHY ME?

Envy: 'cause your annoying!

Ed: HOW? It was just a dare! Try killing those damn people, instead of me!

Envy: RIGHT! that's so true! I'm coming to get you **WaterGirl11**! * runs out the door towards WaterGirl11 place*

Ed: YES!

FMAFREAK: hahahaha….they actually agreed on something!

Al: WOW! They did

FMAFREAK: Now next dares! The next ones from **IdentifiedLuna1998**.… Heres what they said!

**yo, I'm gonna torture fullmetal chibi and the womanizer freak you-know-whoEd- put a helium to your mouth and say "-squeaky voice- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET THAT CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF PURE WATER!"(HAHAHA FULLMETAL CHIBI PIPSQUEAK)Al-Prank call on Izumi Winry- make a kitten that with setting "bite Ed" if he try to swear or tease backWomanizer freak a.k.a Roy- Wear a tank top and 2 inch ultra mega miniskirt don't forget make up and say " Ed's to sexy for his automail"Riza- more guns, sniper, and bazookaFMA Freak and Dark Angel- tied up Roy on a chair and smack him with TINY MINISKIRT for being a pervertthat's all and enjoy the torture **

Whoa…. COOL DARES! Love the one I'm doing, with Dark Angel!

Ed: COOL! HELUIM!

FMAFREAK: I wish I was doing that dare, Shorty! * passes Ed the Helium!*

Ed: WHO ARE……wait! * puts helium to his mouth* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET THAT CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF PURE WATER?

FMAFREAK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy: YOU SOUND WAY BETTER LIKE THAT! HAHAHAHAHA

Ed: When did you get back?

Envy: JUST NOW! Hahahahahaha

Ed: whatever

FMAFREAK: Hahahahahahahaahahahaa. Next dare! PRANK CALL TIME! * passes Al the phone*

Al: what am I gonna say?

Ed: PUT ON A LADIES VOICE! AND SAY TO SPEAK TO IZUMI'S HUSBAND BECAUSE THEY HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!

FMAFREAK: YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA!

Al: ok….. * starts calling Izumi* *puts on a ladies voice* Hey there, may I um ask um if Sig umm is there? Umm

Izumi: * on the other side of the country* Hello. No my Husband is not here. May I take your message for him?

Al: Sig's Wife? I thought he umm never umm got married umm?

Izumi: Who is this?

Al: this is A…. um I mean Sig's girlfriend, umm…

Izumi: WHAT?FMAFREAK and Ed: HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Izumi: I here Ed and that girl FMAFREAK in the background! Is that you Al?

Al: NO! umm I mean this is Sig's ummmm girlfriend….

Izumi: Hey Al how are you?

Al: Good thank- you..Oops

Ed: YOU IDIOT!

Izumi: ED!

Al: WHAT? I forgot about my dare! * still on the phone with Izumi*

Izumi: WHAT DARE?

Al: Some dare everyone gets asked, like that dare you did a while ago

Izumi: oh.. Gotta go Sig's home!

Al and Ed: SEE YA! *gets off the phone with Izumi*

FMAFREAK: dares! TIME FOR MORE DARES! Ok WINY MAKE A KITTY!

Winry: ok * makes kitty* passes it to Al* this is for you, some protection from Ed!

Al: Ohhhh! I LOVE IT! Thanks Winry!

Ed; I will never swear oar tease back 'cause that looks very terrifying!

Winry: GOOD!

FMAFREAK: NEXT DARE! ROY! * passes Roy a mini mini skirt and a tank top* PUT THESE ON!

* Roy puts on the skirt and top*

* FMAFREAK takes a picture*

FMAFREAK: I am going to remember this!

Dark Angel: SAME! NEXT PART OF THE DARE!

Roy: Ed's to sexy for his automail

Ed: WHAT?

Roy: dare.

FMAFREAK and Dark Angel: FUN TIME!

* grabs Roy and puts him in a chair and chains him up* * starts slacking him with a mini skirt*

Roy: OWW!

Riza: I WANT MY GUNS! * FMAFREAK passes the guns over* YEA!*

FMAFREAK: that's it for today! Cya later!

**A/M: Thanks for another great day of dares people~~see what I mean about Ed? =P remember send in the dares for me! for the next chapter! =P**


End file.
